Pa Grape
Pa Grape is an elderly grape in VeggieTales. He has a small family of grapes introduced in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" He wears glasses most of the time and often grunting "Oi." He is about the same size as Bob and Madame Blueberry. He is married to Ma Grape and has two kids named Rosie Grape and Tom Grape. Pa is usually seen without them because they are minor characters. He is usually incuoraging Larry to do the right thing in the episodes. He is also the captain of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Appearance Pa is a light green grape. He has a purple nose. He wears a black hat. His eyebrows and mustache are white. Some times, his mustache turns brown. His eyes didn't Appeard in all episodes. Acting *Himself in "The Grapes of Wrapth on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" *Himself in "The Hairbrush Song on "Are You My Neighbor" *Jesse in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *The Viking in "Oh Santa on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Captain Pa in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything on "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Isrealite in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" (picture) *Nurse in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End Of Silliness" *Melvin in "King George And The Ducky" *Mordecial in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Monk in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Captain Pa in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Captain Pa and Narrator in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Seymour Schweck in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself and Captain Pa in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe's Father in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Seymour Schweck in "An Easter Carol" *Mikey in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Irwin in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Grumpy in "Lord Of The Beans" *King of Egland in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mr. Simon, Angel and Captain Pa in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Jethro in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Farmhand #3 and Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *George in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Abraham in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Captain in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Perchessi in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself and Sweetpea's Father in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Percheesi in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Grandpa, Narrator and Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Grape Alien in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Matthew, Doctor and Bernie in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "Wrapped My Yourself on "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Perchessi in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Noah and Himself in "Noah's Ark" *Melvin in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Melvin in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Grapes Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Noah's Ark Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest